Habiter la ville du Diable
by Nogyku
Summary: Quelques mois sont passés depuis les attaques de tueurs à gages. Scott et sa meute doivent désormais affronter un nouveau danger; un danger qu'ils ont déjà rencontré. Pourtant, ça ne sera pas le seul problème qu'ils devront affronter, entre les crises de jalousies de Liam envers Scott; Malia et sa mère; le retour de certain personnages.
1. Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles

**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici ma nouvelle fanfiction basée une nouvelle fois sur Teen Wolf (je tiens à rappeler que l'univers de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiens, ça n'est qu'une petite adaptation à ma façon ^^). _**

**_Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira chers amis lecteurs ! :D_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

 _Liam_

Il est huit heures lorsque la sonnerie du lycée retentit. Ce matin je m'étais levé avec peine, mon réveil avait décidé de me lâcher, l'eau chaude aussi d'ailleurs, et pour couronner le tout, j'avais raté mon bus. J'arrivais donc en courant, sans être essoufflé après cinq kilomètres de course. En face de moi Mason me regardait en riant.

« Et bah alors, t'as encore raté le bus on dirait. Tu vas en faire une habitude si ça continu !

_Tais-toi, c'est pas drôle. J'aimerais bien t'y voir à courir quasiment tout les matins pour venir au bahut.

_Je vois pas pourquoi tu te plains, c'est facile de faire ça pour toi maintenant que tu es devenu un lo... »

Je lui fis signe de se taire. Il parlait un peu trop fort et même si c'est quelque chose d'assez dingue pour le croire je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un l'entende. Après tout, lorsqu'on habite à Beaccon Hills, on peut croiser n'importe quoi sans vraiment savoir qu'est la personne : Chasseur, Kitsune, Banshee, Chien de l'enfer, Loup-garou ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore.

Nous avions comme premier cour, Économie avec le Coach (je n'avais jamais vraiment su le vrai nom du Coach, je crois que c'était quelque chose comme Finstock ou un truc du genre). Le cour se déroula sans problèmes, le prof nous rendit notre dernier devoir auquel j'avais encore eu un D-. Il va vraiment falloir que je demande des cours particulier à Scott.

En parlant de Scott, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vu. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave. Il ne m'avait pas vraiment dit où il était parti, j'avais cru comprendre que ça concernait Stiles. Je faisait parti de la meute depuis très peu de temps, les autres me faisaient confiance, mais ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait près à me révéler tous leurs petits secrets.

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé de manière totalement normale. Un contrôle d'Histoire, des devoirs non-faits en Anglais et une phase de sommeil très peu discrète en Littérature. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna, je reçu un message de Scott qui me disait qu'il était rentré. Je me décidai à aller le voir.

Au moment de frapper à la porte de chez lui, un doute m'assailli. Et si il ne voulait pas me voir ? J'ôtai cette pensée de ma tête et frappai. C'est sa mère, Mélissa, qui vînt m'ouvrir. Elle me dit qu'il était dans sa chambre, je le rejoignis donc.

Il était assis sur son lit avec Kira. J'aimais bien Kira, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle arrivait parfois à m'agacer.

« Salut Liam ! me lancèrent-ils avec un grand sourire.

_Salut, je vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

J'étais vraiment gêné. Et s'ils s'étaient apprêtés à faire des trucs..je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce que j'aurai pu voir !

Kira reprit la première : « Non t'en fais pas, j'allai partir de toute façon ». Elle embrassa Scott et sortit en me faisant un signe de main.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? demanda Scott comme s'il était étonné de ma présence.

_Pas forcément, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, savoir comment ça c'était passé.

_Ah ben ça s'est bien passé.

_C'est tout ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_Ben je sais pas. T'aurais pu me dire où vous étiez partis, ce que vous deviez y faire, si vous avez trouver ce que vous cherchiez.

_Ce serait un peu long à expliquer ».

Il m'agaçait de plus en plus. Pourquoi était-il aussi distant avec moi ? Aie-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

« C'est quoi le problème !? m'énervai-je.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_T'as pas vu comment tu es avec moi ou quoi ? T''es hyper froid et distant !

_Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Écoutes, assied toi, on va en parler calmement. »

Le fait qu'il m'ait dit ça en souriant, prouver qu'il en avait vraiment envie ; mais je n'arrivai pas à me calmer. Plus je le regardais, plus j'avais envie de le frapper. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que la pleine lune approchait, ou peut-être simplement au fait que j'étais réellement en colère. Dans tout les cas, je n'arrivait pas à me calmer et je continuai à lui parler en lui hurlant dessus :

« Non ! Je veux pas m'asseoir ! J'en ai marre que tu me prennes pour un con. D'abord, tu pars je sais pas où pour faire je sais pas quoi, ensuite tu me donnes aucune nouvelle et pour finir, une fois que tu es revenu, tu me renvois presque chier quand tu me parles !

_C'était pas du tout mon intention. Et sache que si je t'es rien dit, c'est surtout pour te protéger, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit...

_A parce que lorsque tout le monde se fait agresser par des tueurs à gages, là je peux aider ; mais quand tu pars en voyage, alors là c'est trop dangereux pour moi !

_C'est plus compliqué qu'un simple voyage.

_Mais je m'en fous ! Lorsque tu m'as mordu, c'est toi qui m'a dit que maintenant on était lié, que nous étions frère ! Alors prouve le moi !

_Je peux pas Liam, trop de gens ont déjà été impliqué. »

Je savais au fond de moi qu'il cherchait vraiment à me protéger, mais je n'arrivai toujours pas à me calmer. J'étais sûr qu'en restant auprès de lui, je finirais par faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter et je décidai donc de partir.

« Tu sais quoi, tu m'énerves. Tu m'avais donné l'impression de vraiment faire parti de quelque chose, mais j'ai dû me tromper. Peut-être que finalement je devrais pas faire parti de TA meute. »

Je sortis sans attendre de réponse. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, je croisai le regard de Mélissa. Elle avait tout entendu et son expression me laissa voir qu'elle en savait beaucoup elle aussi. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle tentait de me faire passer un message que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre. Je sortais énervé par la situation.

* * *

 _ **Fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous aura plus ;)**_

 _ **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review pour donnez vos avis et surtout si vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas. J'attend vos commentaires :)**_

 ** _Je pense poster le second chapitre la semaine prochaine, si ça n'est pas le cas ce sera dans deux semaines (j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, j'ai énormément de devoir .). Sur ce bonne journée ou bonne soirée, j'vous kiss la molaire et à plus dans le bus !_**


	2. Chapitre 2: Réveil

_**Voilà enfin le second chapitre de ma fanfiction, vraiment navré pour le retard (révisions obligent). Je rappelle que les personnage ainsi que l'univers Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas. Sur ce bonne lecture ! :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Réveil.**

 _Stiles_

Nous n'étions revenu que depuis quelques heures et nous avions déjà repris nos recherches. Non pas que nous nous soyons arrêté durant notre expédition mais elles avaient été plus direct nous avions rencontré plusieurs personnes qui auraient pu avoir une solution au problème qui nous tourmentait, qui me tourmentait.

Malia vivant de nouveau chez son père (adoptif bien sûr), je m'étais retrouvé seul dans ma chambre avec Lydia.

Cela faisait peut-être une dizaine de minutes que je fixais le paysage crépusculaire à travers ma fenêtre lorsque je remarquai que la blonde vénitienne me parlait :

« Stiles ? Stiles tu m'écoutes ?

_Oh, euh oui. J'étais dans mes pensées, désolé.

_T'es sûr que ça va ?

_Oui, t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Je fis une grimace. Depuis plusieurs semaines, je souffrais de maux de tête très violents qui me donnaient presque envie de hurler. J'avais l'impression qu'on cherchait à creuser ma tête avec un marteau piqueur. Lydia m'observait :

« Ta tête te fait encore mal ? elle était très douce, elle ne voulait sûrement pas me brusquer, mais elle ne savait pas que malgré ma relation avec Malia, je n'en restai pas moins amoureux d'elle.

_Oui, c'est de plus en plus violent.

_Tu as pensé à prendre un médicament ?

_J'en prenais avant, mais je suis pas sûr que ça est une quelconque fonction contre les maux de têtes surnaturels.

_Tu as essayé ce que le professeur Hamilton t'as suggéré ?

_Tu parles du thé au lichen du loup ? Non, j'ai pas encore essayé.

_Ne bouge pas alors, je vais t'en préparer un.

_D'accord. »

Elle se levait et commençait à partir.

« Lydia.

_Oui ?

_Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

_C'est normal, après tout ce que toi tu as fait pour moi. »

Elle me sourit et descendit.

Elle reparut 10 minutes plus tard avec un thé chaud que je bus d'une traite. Ma gorge était sèche et j'avais tout le temps besoin de boire. La conversation s'était arrêté le silence me gênait. Je me décidai à reprendre :

« Ça aurait été mieux d'aller à Londres pour passer de vraies vacances.

_Au moins, on aura pu revoir Jackson. Et puis le principal c'est qu'on aie trouvé un moyen de t'aider.

_Le problème c'est qu'on a rien trouvé pour l'arrêter, juste des trucs pour le ralentir. Et encore, j'ai pas l'impression que ça fonctionne réellement. »

Elle me regardait avec compassion. En fait, ils me regardent tous avec compassion, comme si j'allais mourir ou que j'avais perdu un être cher mais ça n'est pas le cas.

« Le thé t'a fait du bien ?

_Non, j'en ai pas l'impression.

_Il faut sûrement attendre encore un peu.

_Je sais pas, c'est différent de la dernière fois. J'ai pas l'impression que ce sera pareil.

_T'en fais pas, on l'a eu une fois, on l'aura encore.

_Sans vouloir paraître pessimiste, je suis pas sûr qu'il nous rendra la tâche facile.

_C'est pour ça que cette fois on est préparé. On va le détruire définitivement. »

Assis sur la chaise de mon bureau, fatigué, je posai ma tête sur les feuilles que je venais d'imprimer.

Je me réveiller sans savoir quel heure il pouvait bien être, Lydia était partie. Dehors, le ciel était sombre et ne laissait rien entrevoir. Ma chambre aussi était sombre, éclairée uniquement par ma petite lampe de chevet (que Lydia avait dû allumer avant de partir), je me levai de ma chaise, manquant de tomber par la fatigue qui m'assaillait encore. Ma tête tournait. La porte de ma chambre n'était pas fermée, je m'avançai donc, avant de constater qu'une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait du couloir. D'où pouvait-elle bien venir ? Je toussai, la fumée rentrait dans ma gorge, mes poumons, s'insinuait en moi. Je m'avançai encore, essayant en vain de regarder dans le couloir la fumée obstruait ma vue, ou peut-être que ma vue s'affaiblissait à cause de Lui.

Une voix s'éleva, elle semblait provenir du fond du couloir. J'avais vraiment peur, je reculai, m'éloignant de la porte et heurtai le mur du fond. La voix était grave et rauque, elle était exactement comme la dernière fois. Je le vis rentrer dans ma chambre :

« Bonjour Stiles. Je t'ai manqué j'espère ? En tout cas toi oui, on s'amusait tellement toi et moi.

_Je crois pas qu'on aie la même définition de s'amuser, j'ai plus le souvenirs d'avoir causé la mort de plusieurs personnes et d'avoir attaqué mes amis.

_Oui c'est vrai, mais c'était tellement bon.

_Vous voulez quoi encore ?

_Ne pose pas de questions pour lesquelles tu connais déjà les réponses. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis revenu.

_Et pourquoi vous passez encore par moi dans ce cas ? Pourquoi ne pas vous être trouvé un autre corps à possédé, quelqu'un qui vous éloigne des obstacle.

_Parce que comme je te l'ai dit, je me suis bien amusé avec toi. Et ton ami Scott et le reste de sa meute ne pourrons rien contre moi cette fois, ils m'ont déjà mordu pour me transformer en loup. Plus rien ne peux m'atteindre désormais.

_Et si vous vous trompiez, si nous avions trouvé un moyen de vous détruire une nouvelle fois ?

_Je le saurais Stiles. Je suis avec toi depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses, j'aurais pu rester cacher un peu plus, mais j'ai trouvé plus intéressant de ne plus me cacher.

_Vous êtes vraiment horrible !

_Non Stiles, non. Je ne suis en aucun cas horrible. Je suis simplement le renard du néant et de l'obscurité. Je suis le Nogitsune ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, il me fonça dessus. Je sentais qu'il prenait possession de mon corps, je sentais toute mon âme se noircir.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, Lydia me regardait abasourdie. Je venais de passer toute la nuit à écrire sur mon ordinateur les mots : «Je ne veux pas ». Il était maintenant dix heures trente. Je n'avais pas réellement dormi et de plus, je sentais que quelque chose avait changé en moi. J'étais différent.

Mon regards fut attiré par la fenêtre. À l'extérieur, le ciel était sombre, seule la lumière de la lune et des lampadaires éclairées encore les rues. Je trouvai ça vraiment étrange, en principe le soleil aurait dû se lever depuis plus de trois heures. Lydia me rejoignît près de la fenêtre.

« Je viens juste de me réveiller, je t'ai vu devant ton ordinateur et ensuite j'ai vu ça.

_C'est vraiment étrange.

_Tu parles de toi ou de ce qui se passe ?

_Des deux, j'avais vraiment l'impression de dormir.

_Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, il est de retour, plus fort que la dernière fois.

_Oui. Et je suis sûr que c'est pas avec du lichen du loup qu'on pourra l'arrêter cette fois. »

* * *

 ** _Fin du chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ;) le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture et je ferais en sorte de vous l'apporter au plus vite ! ^^_**

 ** _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée et à très vite :)_**


	3. Chapitre 3: Réflexions

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je reviens avec le chapitre 3 de ma fanfiction, basée sur l'univers de** ** _Teen Wolf (qui ne m'appartient pas, je précise). J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira ! ;)_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Réflexions**

 _Scott_

Kira et moi venions de nous réveiller. Une panne de courant avait dû dérégler le réveil car il affichait dix heures alors qu'il faisait encore nuit.

« Ça fait vraiment du bien de passer un peu de temps seul avec toi, murmurai-je à Kira qui me regardait admirative. »

Il faut dire que depuis ces trois derniers mois, Kira et moi n'avions passer que quelques heures tous les deux. Elle avait donc profité de l'absence de ses parents pour m'inviter à dormir chez elle.

« Scott, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

_Oui... en fait pas vraiment. Je sais pas ce qui se passe, j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle, de ne faire que des erreurs.

_Ça n'est pas de ta faute ce qui arrive à Stiles.

_Je sais, je parle pas de ça..

_De quoi alors ?

_Liam.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_J'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'on s'est engueulé, mais il s'est énervé contre moi. Je le comprend, mais je voudrais que lui aussi me comprenne. Il est encore trop jeune pour se lancer dans le même genre d'aventure que nous et puis il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

Je lui racontai toute la discussion que j'avais eu la veille avec Liam. Elle commençait à me regarder intrigué par l'attitude qu'avait eu mon jeune bêta.

« Je dois avouer que j'y comprends vraiment rien à toute cette histoire. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver contre toi. Au contraire, il aurait dû être touché par l'attention que tu lui as porté.

_Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler ?

_Non, attend un peu. Laisse faire pendant deux ou trois jours et vois comment ça se passe.

_Oui, tu as raison. C'est peut-être mieux de faire comme ça. »

Le silence régna de nouveau dans la maison. Kira s'était levée et observait pensivement l'extérieur par la fenêtre, elle semblait vraiment perplexe. Je me levais, la rejoignais et l'attrapant par la taille, je me décidai à prendre la parole pour ne pas nous enfoncer plus dans ce calme peu agréable :

« A quoi tu penses ?

_Liam. Je trouve quand même ça étrange la façon dont il se comporte avec moi et lorsqu'on pense à votre dispute, c'est vraiment troublant.

_Euh ouais, je vois pas trop où tu veux en venir.

_Et bah, je crois que Liam est plus qu'attaché à toi...

_Non, tu pense quand même pas qu'il serait amoureux de moi ?

_Ce serait possible et puis quand on y réfléchit, vous êtes proches tous les deux.

_Oui, mais de là à ce qu'il soit amoureux de moi, c'est peu probable. C'est peut-être juste à cause du fait que je sois son Alpha.

_De toute façon, c'est pas important. Tu es à moi et tu le resteras. »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle me sautait dessus, m'embrassant langoureusement, caressant mon torse nu de ses mains douces. Je posais mes mains sous ses fesses, la soutenant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, je reculais et finis par tomber sur son lit qui nous fit rebondir puis tomber par terre, entraînant sa lampe de chevet qui se brisa. Dans le même temps, un brui sourd retentit dans la cuisine. J'espère que ça n'était pas ses parents qui rentraient déjà, nous passions un si beau moments en tête-à-tête.

« C'était quoi ? lança Kira inquiète.

_C'est sûrement rien, attend je vais aller voir.

_Oh ! Tu m'as pris pour une gourde ou quoi ? Laisse tomber le machisme je vais venir avec toi. »

Elle prit son katana accroché au dessus de son lit et m'emboîta le pas en direction de la cuisine. Le silence d'auparavant avez laissé place à un vacarme du tonnerre, la cuisine n'était éclairée que par la seule lumière du réfrigérateur qui crachait son contenu dans toute la pièce. J'avançais armé de mes seules griffes et accompagné de ma petite-amie . Soudain, le silence reprit sa place tout devînt angoissant.

« Kira ? murmurai-je.

_Quoi ?

_On dirait que toutes les pendules sont déréglées, elles indiquent toutes dix heures vingt.

_Et alors ?

_Bah il fait encore nuit, c'est pas logique.

_Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Un homme lui sauta dessus et tenta de l'éventrer. Je réussis à le repousser en lui assénant un coupe de pied qui l'envoya buter contre le mur d'en face. Sans attendre, il se releva et me fonça dessus. Il parvînt à m'enfoncer ses griffes dans l'abdomen et sans s'arrêter, il m'écrasa contre le frigo que je sentis s'enfoncer. Le choc me fit tomber. Ma tête tournait, je ne saisissais plus rien de la situation. Je m'évanouis.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, la lumière était rallumée et Kira était seule. J'en déduis que le loup-garou était parti. Je tentais de me relever, peut-être un peu trop vite, puisque ma tête se remit à tourner je me raccrochais au comptoir. Kira se retourna et vînt immédiatement me voir pour m'aider à avancer, nous allâmes nous asseoir sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

_Je suis pas sûr, on vient juste de se faire attaquer par un loup-garou par une nuit de pleine lune à dix heures du matin.

_Je parlais de toi. Est-ce que toi tu vas bien ?

_Oui, ça va mieux.

_Et du coup, pour en revenir à la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe et qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire ?

_Pour le moment, la seule chose qu'on puisse faire, c'est de tous nous retrouver chez moi dans une heure.

_D'accord, j'appelle Malia et Lydia.

_Stiles et avec Lydia, je m'occupe de Derek et Liam...

_Tu penses que Liam viendra ?

_Je l'espère. Vu comme c'est parti, les prochains jours risquent d'être très difficiles, on aura besoin les uns des autres. »

Je préférai commencer par appeler Derek qui me répondit sans que je lui pose la question qu'il serait là dans dix minutes tout au plus. Pour Liam, la tâche allait être plus compliqué. Je composais son numéro en espérant qu'il me réponde. J'appelais une première fois, aucune réponse. Une deuxième fois, toujours rien. Une troisième, encore rien. Je réessayer une dernière fois :

« Salut...

_Ah Liam, ça me plaisir de t'entendre..

_Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Liam, laisser moi un message après le bip. »

Je déteste ce genre de messagerie vocale, surtout dans le cas où c'est vraiment important. Je laissais donc un message :

« Salut Liam, c'est Scott, mais je suppose que tu le sais puisque tu réponds pas. Enfin voilà, il faut qu'on se retrouve tous chez moi dans moins d'une heure. J'espère que tu viendras, c'est super important. »

Juste avant de raccrocher, la conversation que j'avais eu avec Kira sur Liam me revînt en mémoire, notamment le moment où elle m'a parlé des sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour moi. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, je me posais une questions à moi même : « _Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour Liam ? »._ Ça ne peut être que de l'amitié, jamais lui et moi ne pourrions être amenés à partager des sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre surtout, je suis amoureux de Kira et c'est ma petite-amie. Mais au final, si ça n'est pas le cas, pourquoi je me pose la question, pourquoi je cherche à le démentir, pourquoi je me sens si bien avec lui, pourquoi m'être disputé avec lui m'affecte autant...je cois qu'en réalité, la réponse est bien plus claire que ce que je peux penser. Je dois sûrement être amoureux de lui.

Je sortais de mes pensées et me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas raccroché, mais avant que je le fasse, ces derniers mots m'échappèrent sans que je puisse me retenir :

« Je t'aime Liam. »

* * *

 **Voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis :D**

 **Je reviens la semaine prochaine avec le Chapitre 4 que j'ai terminé en avance ^^ j'vous smack la fesse et j'vous kiss la molaire :* à bientôt ;)**


	4. Chapitre 4: Rencontre

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici le chapitre 4 de ma petite fanfiction d'amour :D Enfin voilà, je rappelle que la série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas . (peut-être un jour, l'espoir fait vivre ^^) ! Voilà voilà j'espère que vous aimerez ! :D**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Rencontre**

 _Liam_

« Je t'aime Liam. »

Ces derniers mots résonnaient dans ma tête.

J'avais reçu son message en sortant du cour d'Histoire. Bien sûr, j'avais fait exprès de ne pas répondre. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de lui parler pour le moment. Mais ces derniers mots me laissaient perplexe, qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à me dire quel sens donnait-il à ces mots..la réponse aurait pu couler de source, mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

Je sortais de mes pensées et me dirigeait vers mon second cours, Littérature. Je rentrais dans la salle, qui, comme d'habitude sentais les vieux livres et l'ennui. Cependant, un détail me troublais, une odeur que je n'avais pas senti souvent, une odeur de cadavre elle semblait provenir d'un élève que je ne connaissais pas et qui d'ailleurs ne faisait que me dévisager. Je m'approchais de Mason qui sans que je n'ai le temps de parler compris la question que j'allais lui poser :

« Il s'appelle Taylor Calway, 17 ans, 1m78, brun aux yeux verts, personne ne le connais et je pense avoir une chance avec lui.

_Une chance de le faire fuir surtout. Comment tu fais pour tout savoir sur tous le monde ?

_Bah, il suffit d'être gay. »

Nous nous mîmes à rire. Reprenant mon sérieux, je continuais :

« Au fait, tu sais comment ça se fait qu'il fasse toujours nuit ?

_De quoi tu parles Liam ?

_Ne me dit pas que tu as pas remarqué, c'est pourtant flagrant.

_Je crois que tu deviens fou ou alors t'es gravement malade.

_Bon d'accord, je vois que tu as envie de te foutre de moi..

_Mais pas du tout, je te dis que je vois pas qu'il fait nuit. En plus le soleil est presque en train de me cramer la peau et il fait aussi chaud que dans un four.

_Ça y est je comprend plus rien, tu me dit qu'il fait jour alors que dehors il y a une pleine lune tellement énorme que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler.

_Je crois qu'on a un gros problème là, faut voir Scott au plus vite. »

A ce simple nom, mon corps a commencé à trembler. Mes yeux ont se sont mis à briller de leur teinte dorée. Et mes griffes à sortir, me sentant perdre tout contrôle, je sortais sans attendre suivi de près par mon meilleur ami. Je commençais à courir, traversant les couloirs pour aller dans les vestiaires une fois arrivé, je fonçais sous les douches pour me rafraîchir.

Ma colère ne faisait qu'augmenter, à ce moment je commençais à avoir peur pour Mason qui risquait d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Pourquoi le fait de penser à Scott me met tant en colère. La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à la volée :

« Liam ! T'es là ? hurla Mason d'une voix inquiète.

_Dans les douches !

_J'espère que tu es toujours habillé ! Sa voix s'était radoucie.

_J'ai pas réellement pris la peine de me déshabiller à vrai dire. »

Mon ami me rejoignit. J'étais assis sur le carrelage, trempé. J'avais frappé le mur ainsi que le sol à plusieurs reprises se qui ne les avaient pas laissé intacte.

« Liam, est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Oui, t'inquiète j'ai juste perdu le contrôle une demi-seconde.

_Tu veux dire quand j'ai parlé de Sc...enfin de lui ?

_Ça n'a rien à voir.

_J'en suis pas si sûr. »

Il s'assit à mes côtés.

« Tu sais, je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu peux tout me dire.

_C'est pas important.

_Comme la fois où tu m'as caché que tu étais un loup-garou ? Et puis, si je te le demande, c'est pas pour savoir. C'est pour t'aider. »

Je craquais. Laissant couler quelques larmes, je lui racontais toute l'histoire de ma dispute avec Scott, à son message confus. Durant tout mon récit, Mason ne sembla pas une seule seconde choqué ni même surpris par mes révélations, à croire qu'il avait été au courant de mes sentiments bien avant moi. Lorsque j'eus terminé, il essuya une larme sur ma joue, me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota :

« Il ne mérite pas un Bêta comme toi. Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer...une histoire entre vous deux serait quasiment impossible. En tout cas pas tant qu'il sera avec Kira.

_Je le sais bien. De toute façon je ne veux plus le voir ni lui parler.

_Tu dis ça, mais tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de lui parler. À ce que j'ai compris, tes sentiments pour lui sont forts et c'est pas quelques choses qu'on arrive facilement à contenir. Je parle en connaissance de cause. »

Je ne dis rien et restais plonger dans ses bras. Nous restâmes dans cette postions durant une dizaine de minute et ce ne fut que lorsque la sonnerie retentit que nous décidâmes d'aller récupérer nos affaires.

« Du coup, à propos de ce problème jour/nuit, comment on va faire ? demandais-je perplexe.

_On fera nos propres recherches. Et puis le nouveau à l'air sympas, il pourra peut-être nous aider.

_Je sais pas, il m'inspire pas confiance.

_Comment ça ?

_Il y a une odeur de cadavre qui se dégage de lui.

_On devrait peut-être aller lui parler.

_C'est pas une mauvaise idée. »

Nous retournâmes donc devant la salle, décidé à interroger ce fameux Taylor Calway. Pourtant, comme s'il avait anticipé notre arrivé, il étais resté là, devant la salle, nos sac posé à côté de lui.

« Liam, Mason. Je suis...

_On sait qui tu es, le coupais-je sèchement. La question qu'on se pose c'est qu'est-ce que tu es ?

_Je suis navré, je ne cerne pas très bien le sens de votre question. »

Je me tournais vers Mason qui semblait totalement sous le charme de cet inconnu. Il ouvrait la bouche et balbutia :

« Ce...c'est pas grave, tu...enfin, on...pourrait en discuter...plus...longuement devant un café...par exemple ?

_Tu me fais quoi là ? m'étonnais-je.

_Ce serait avec grand plaisir Mason. Disons, 19h devant le _Sinema_?

_Oui, oui bien sûr ! »

J'attrapais mon ami par les épaules et le fixant dans les yeux, je tentais de lui faire reprendre raison. Je n'avais tourné la tête que quelques secondes, mais Taylor avait déjà disparu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

_Bah je lui donnes rendez-vous pour pouvoir approfondir le sujet.

_T'es sûr qu'il y a que le sujet que tu veux approfondir ?

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Je vais avoir la chance de passer du temps avec lui pour pouvoir l'interroger, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

_Je sais pas, imagine qu'il soit le nouveau Jack L'éventreur ?

_Je sais me défendre !

_Oui, d'après les dires de Lydia, tu serais capable de t'attaquer à un Berserk avec une batte de base-ball.

_Alors imagine ce que je peux faire à un simple humain.

_Sauf que si c'est pas un simple humain comme je le soupçonne, tu seras en danger !

_Arrêtes de me faire chier d'accord ! Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux ! Tu n'as pas à me dicter ma vie ! »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il prit ses affaires et parti sans se retourner.

« Mason attend ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait déjà disparu dans la foule de gens. Et moi, je me retrouvais seul, perdu dans mes problèmes, ne sachant quoi faire.

* * *

 _ **Fin de ce chapitre ^^ pas trop brutal j'espère ?! ^^'**_

 _ **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour commenter :D le prochain chapitre sera sûrement en retard (révision oblige .). Enfin voilà, à très bientôt j'espère, je vous smack les fesses et je vous kiss la molaire ;) :***_


End file.
